


"I've never met anyone like you before."

by pass76



Series: 30 DAYS, 30 FICS [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eleven year old Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Post Hale Fire, Sixteen Year Old Derek, kinda slow buld ???, post Claudia death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass76/pseuds/pass76
Summary: “She used to say that real monsters never truly look like monsters, and that not all monsters do monstrous things,” Stiles says, lifting his head to look at Derek.11•16





	"I've never met anyone like you before."

**Author's Note:**

> Boo! I actually updated on time ...ENJOY!!

“Derek, son.” The Sherriff was sitting on the other side of his desk in his office, his head sitting in his hands, his face rigid with sorrow. “I really hate to ask you to do this again but I’ll need to hear the events one more time.”

Derek was stock still, his back rigid against the chair he was sitting in. He was still having trouble processing it. His whole family just gone. There was nothing left of them other than Laura, Cora, and their comatose uncle. Kate had burned down their whole house with his family in it. Derek was going to kill her.

“We have Laura flying in from New York, she should be her in the next few hours. You are more than welcome to stay in the office until she gets back.” The Sherriff gets up from where he was sitting and rounds the table. He rests his hand on Derek’s shoulder as he passes. “I understand the pain son. We have someone going to pick up Cora from school.”

Derek hears the door click behind him but hardly even registers it. His whole body s flooded with this uncomfortable squirming sensation of guilt and anger. This was his fault, what had happened to his parents, to his cousins, to his younger brothers. All his fault.

He was the one naïve enough to fall into bed with a hunter, and Argent no less. He was the one to trust her faux intentions. She tricked him and made him trust her, but he was the one who fell for it. He should have known when she told him to keep them a secret, he should have known when she asked about when family functions where, and he should have known when she asked about the layout of the preserve.

He should have known.

But now his family was gone because he didn’t know, because he didn’t put two and two together.

Now he was going to have to explain to Laura and Cora as to why they would never be able to have another holiday with their family ever again. And the fault was all Derek’s.

Derek hung his head in shame, his heart beating twice as hard in his chest, his wolf whining in the back of his mind, recognizing the loss of pack and alpha. His heart stuttered again and his breathing becoming labored.

Derek can hear the door open and close but it almost seems like he was hearing it through a tube. Suddenly there’s a small hand reaching for the ones that were covering Derek’s face.

“Mr. Derek.” The voice is small and the hands are sticky, but Derek lets the hands remove the ones from his face. “You’re having a panic attack.”

Derek finally opens his eyes and sees the sheriff’s kid standing in front of him. He has chocolate in the corner of his mouth, his hair standing up in all different directions, his cheeks pink from the wind as though he just came in from outside. Derek’s breathing started to slow as soon as he listens to the strong beating of his heart and the sure way he was breathing, a little wheezy due to an oncoming cold.

When Derek’s breathing is normal again he can see that his claws are out and the hair was grown on his face, his eyes shifting back from blue to his normal hazel. This kid had just seen his beta from and he was acting as though nothing had even happened.

The kid round his father’s desk and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out two Reese’s peanut butter cups. He hands ne to Derek and undoes the wrapper of his own, sitting on the couch that was on the wall facing Derek’s seat.

“Have you ever had a panic attack before?” The kid asks.

Derek shakes his head no.

“They get easier, sometimes,” The kid says, licking his fingers of all chocolate and finally looking up to meet Derek’s eyes. “I’m Stiles,” Stiles says, reaching his hand out for Derek to take.

Derek takes it and shakes it lightly. Derek finally opens the wrapper on his peanut butter cup and puts it into his mouth, keeping his eyes on Stiles, watching him swing his legs and tap his fingers on the couch cushion next to where he was sitting. Derek found that it didn’t bother him.

“You know what happened to you wasn’t your fault right,” Stiles says, his voice small but sure.

Derek looks up from his hands to see that Stiles is staring at him. “But it is though,” Derek says.

Stiles stands up and walks towards Derek, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “My mother used to tell me that nothing ever happened without having a reason, whether or not we see it is up to us. She was smart too,” Stiles says, his eyes kind of glazed over.

“Greif is a funny thing,” Derek says, remembering what his mother would say when talking about the Sherriff and his wife, how he lost her so soon.

Stiles hums in agreement, nodding his head slightly. Derek watches as Stiles awkwardly rocks back and forth on his heels.

“Y’know my mother used to tell me about people like you,” Stiles whispers lightly.

It was Derek’s turn to hum and nod, waiting him to say more.

“She used to say that real monsters never truly look like monsters, and that not all monsters do monstrous things,” Stiles says, lifting his head to look at Derek.

“I’ve never met someone like you,” Stiles says, cocking his head to the side and looking at Derek earnestly. “I would like to see it again if you would show me.”

Derek thinks about it for a moment before reaching out and grabbing the wrist of Stiles arm and pulling him forward to meet Derek, knee to knee. Derek sees him for who he truly is just then. Another small scared boy caught up in this world with nothing but completely shit luck.

Derek can feel his eyes flash and the hair grow on the side of his face, his nails lengthening to his beta from. In this form the pain was more severe, enough to really make him loose his breath, longing to run and mourn his family.  

Stiles takes his hands and run them across his face, touching the kanines that where poking through his lips. “I’ve never met anyone like you,” Derek whispers through his teeth and Stiles has a crooked grin.

“Real monsters never truly look like monsters,” Stiles says, his tiny hands leaving Derek’s face and going back to his pockets. “So you can’t blame people for trusting them,” Stiles says moving to walk out of the door. “There are more Reese’s in the bottom drawer behind the binders if you want more.”

Derek watches him as he leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> 30 DAYS, 30 FICS, 30 PROMTS
> 
> This serioes is all going to be in the same universe. Time is going to skip around from part to part but they are still the same Stiles and Derek just at different ages and different times.


End file.
